


Lumity Coffee Shop AU

by dam_creativity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, coffee shop gays, gay go brrrr, theowlhouselesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dam_creativity/pseuds/dam_creativity
Summary: When Amity and Luz's eyes first meet they instantly click. As if their souls were meant to be. They fall hard for each other, however, with each of their family backgrounds, it makes it difficult for them to admit their feelings to the other with fear of rejection. Will these two end up in a fluffy romance or in broken despair?All art used is my own. Follow my insta @dam_creativity if you want to see more Lumity art.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Kudos: 59





	Lumity Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a soft coffee shop au with Lumity so here's some sustenance.

7:00 p.m.

It was near closing time and the coffee shop was empty with the last customer leaving only minutes ago. The only people left in the store were a couple of workers. One of them being Luz. She was set for cleaning duty today so she had put up all the chairs to mop the semi-dirty floor.

"I can't wait to get home and just sleep for the next 14 hours, today was really packed" Luz complained with a sigh.

"Yeah me too. Who knew it would take so much energy making and serving so many sandwiches?" Willow questioned as she went to go flip the 'closed' sign on the entrance door.

As the sign was being flipped, a pale girl with teal hair suddenly appeared at the door, panting. While trying to catch her breath she looked up with a disappointed face, seeing that her favorite coffee store was closed and that she was too late.

"Aw, I guess I didn't make it in time. And it looks like they're cleaning up and I don't want to bother them, it's alright. I guess I'll just find some other place for my latte." Amity said with a sad tone.

This action, however, caught Luz's attention. She didn't even know this girl but she was intrigued by her. Before Amity could walk too far, Luz had already quickly opened the door and said

"Hey! Did you need something?"

"Uhh yeah! Wait, no you guys are already closing I don't want to keep you guys here for longer than needed."

"No no it's alright I'll help you out!"

Amity started to slowly walk back to the shop, shocked that this complete stranger would actually stay late just to help her. As Luz opened the door back up to let Amity into the shop, Willow quickly gave her a confused look, but Luz just gave her a look that said "I'll handle this, you can go home".

Willow gave her an 'okay' shrug and went to the back of the store. As Luz directed her attention back to Amity she felt time slow as her eyes set on the teal beauty.

"Hey, you okay?" Amity's questioned waving her hand in front of Luz's face.

"Uh uh, yea! I'm perfectly fine!" Luz exclaimed quickly not realizing she was starring. Trying to hide her burning face, Luz ran behind the counter.

"So uh-"

"Amity"

"So Amity, what do you usually get this late in the evening?"

"Not really much just a simple latte with a shot of expresso"

"Okay! A latte with a shot of expresso coming right up!" Luz said with cheer.

Wow, this girl is really pretty. Amity thought as she admired Luz making her latte. With her fist against her cheek, she starred with a look of pure admiration. Zoning out, she didn't realize that Luz was already at the side of the table with her latte. Amity was startled when the drink was placed in front of her with a light ding as it hit the wooden table. She looked at the drink and saw that it had a heart made with cream at the top. This caused a small pink shade to show on Amity's face. She looked at it with a soft smile.

"Thank you for this. Uh-"

"Luz"

"Thank you, Luz," Amity said with sincerity as she started to slowly sip on the hot drink. When she put down the cup she noticed Luz looking at her with a feeling that she hasn't seen in a while.

"Say what are you doing tomorrow?" Luz questioned with a light pink tint on her cheeks.

"Not very much just work"

"Would you be willing to get some lunch?" Luz asked nervously.

Amity looked at Luz with a slight smirk and giggled. "I mean I haven't even known you for an hour but somethings pushing me to say, sure."

"Well, we can get to know each other better when we meet up tomorrow!" Luz said while nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah," Amity said with a chuckle.

——————

8:30 p.m.

After Amity finished her drink, her things were taken and a ding of the door was rung. On her way home, she couldn't stop thinking about this small interaction with this stranger. She had barely known this person and yet such strong feelings had already festered in her heart. She looked ahead with soft, happy eyes, looking forward to her very abrupt lunch date with Luz.


End file.
